Footprints in the Sandx
by x.buttercup.x
Summary: Haylie and mikeala were best friend since....forever.. no one could get in the way right?..................... Starring: Vanessa Hudgens as: Mikeala Ashley Tisdale as: Haylie Zac Efron as: Trevor
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**_  
_

**14th February 2015**

He was down on one knee with a ring in his hand, She cried a little and then he said the four most magical words she had waited for all her life.

_"will you marry me?" he said_

she knelt down beside him, with tears running down her cheek and replied...

**17th January 2007**

_"hey haylz, whats up?" Mikaela asked._

_"nothing much, god i hate Mondays"Haylie responded._

_"tell me about it" Mikaela said with a sigh_

they both walked through the door of the evil Ms Keaston's room.

_"morning class, i hope we all had a great weekend, i know i did" she said while staring toward Haylie and Mikaela with a spiteful glare._

Ms Keaston was writing on the board when the girls decided to have a conversation.

_"psst, Mikaela" Haylie whispered._

_"yeah?" Mikaela replied._

_"I cant come over tonight, Trevor said he needed to talk to me tonight, he said it was important, is that okay?" Haylie said._

_"thats cool, theres a good movie on tonight anyway, i'll just watch that" Mikeala answered._

the two girls looked up to find Miss Keaston standing over them and she didn't look happy.

_"would you two like to share with the rest of the class?"Ms Keaston asked. _

_"we'd rather not" mikeala replied._

they both slid down in their chairs and made faces behind Ms Keastons back as she walked back to the board.

Mikeala began to think about something

**Mikeala's toughts/flashback:**

6 year old mikeala and haylie playing at haylie's house_  
_

_"MIKEALA!!!" haylie yelled_

_"what is is?" mikeala asked._

_"do you think we'll be best friends forever?" haylie asked_

_"of coarse i do silly" mikeala replied _

_"okay then, promise we'll be best friend forever" she said with a giggle._

_"i promise" mikeala replied "forever and ever and ever!"_

they both laughed until...

_"Mikeala, sweetie, you have got to go straight home quick, theres been an accident" haylie's mum said._

_"what?!" mikeala said and quickly ran to her house that was only four doors away._

Mikeala walked into her house to find her mom sitting on the stairs crying and her dad standing at the piano, he looked upset.

_"what happened?"she asked"mom?" she looked at her mom but she got no answer, "dad?" but he just walked away._

_"were is Alex?"she asked._

her mom pointed to the door of his room so Mikeala started to walk towards his door and slowly opened the door the door to find a doctor covering her 3 year old brother with a sheet.

_"why are you doing that?" she cryed._

_"Alex was hit by a car, your mom rang me as soon as it happened, i rused over but there was nothing i could do, he was so young and the car was going so fast, im so sorry"he said in a pityful voice._

She walked over to his bed and pulled down the sheet, she slowly placed to hand on his face.

_"he's so cold" she cryed and kissed him"im sorry i wasnt a better sister, im sorry Alex i really am"_

**her flash back was interupted by the bell.**

Mikeala wiped a tear and walked to her next class.

**Later that day…**

**With Haylie and Trevor.**

"_This place is lovely Trevor" she said.  
_

"_Okay Haylz in just going to come right out and say it" He said nervously_

"_Oh yes, the reason we are both here well?" she said hopefully._

"_I think we should break up" He said ashamed_

"_What!? Can you at least tell me why?" she replied._

"_I-I- I'm in love with…Mikaela" He said _

Trevor broke her heart that night and she would probably never get over it...

**That night…**

**At Haylie's house.**

"_I came a soon as I heard" Mikaela said. "I'm so sorry hayls, how could he throw a whole year away"_

_"he's in love with you" she barley said._

_"what?! did he say that, i cant believe it" she said in shock. _

"_I can't believe this either …"she sobbed "did he ever love me? What is wrong with me?"_

"_It will be okay Haylz" Mikaela said in a pitiful voice._

"_What do you know" she said in a raised voice "it's all you fault"_

"_What!? No Haylie" she exclaimed "it's not my fault he loves me"_

"_Leave!" Haylie said calmly_

"_What?" Mikaela replied she was shocked._

"_GET OUT!!" Haylie yelled _

That was the last time they ever spoke…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**Haylies POV after the fight.**

Ugh whats wrong with me! Shes my best friend its not her fault what am i playing at? I better go appologise. Im Taking Moms Car, She'll never know, while driving the car my eyes suddenly started to water, i wasnt sure if it was because i lost the person i loved or because i took it out on my best friend, i've alway been a very emotional person, i needed a tissue and god dawm it were did i put them i looked into the back seat and saw them i was about to grab them when...

**Mikeala's POV after the fight.**

God that was weird, in all the years me and haylies been friends we never had a fight we were so close, and never once did we drift apart even 2 years ago when i moved about 4 blocks away we were still as close as ever and then a stupid guy comes along and ruins everthing, god i hate Trevor for this, stupid asshole, I hate him for this.. An Hour Later & a knock at the door Ugh whos that?

**At The Door. No Ones POV.  
**

_"Trevor what are you doing here!"She said angrily._

_"Mikeala, i need to tell you something"He responded_

_"i dont wanna hear it!" she starts to close the door._

_"wait Mikeala, its important!" stops the door._

_"WHAT IS IT?!" She shouted._

_"look you need to sit down!" he asked._

_"No! I'll Stand!"she answered._

_"well theres eh - no- em easy way to em-" he said._

_"SPIT IT OUT!" she shouted._

_"haylie, well she was em- eh" he mumbled._

_"TREVOR!!" she screamed._

_"She's Dead!" He Burst in to tears._

_"What!?" She burst into tears too._

**Four Days After Haylies Funeral.**

_"Hunny Im Real Worried About You, You Need To Eat, Sleep Its Not Healthy!"Mikeala's mum Marcia Explained._

_Mikeala doesnt answer Marcia._

_"Haylie Wouldn't Have wanted this!"_

_No Answer. There is a knock at the door and Marcia answers it._

_"Oh hello, Trevor!"she said._

_"Mrs Montez, Could i See Mikeala?" he asked._

_"Well Okay, maybe you could talk to her for me?" She asked._

_"Why whats wrong with her?" He asked._

_"Well Trevor shes not sleeping eating, and she hasnt talked since the funeral!" she explained._

_"I'll Try!" he told her._

_Trevor walks over to mikeala._

_"you okay?" he asks but no answer."you need to eat, sleep, come on mikeala its not right!"_

_She looks up at him with a blank face. "please leave" she asks in a emotionless tone._

_"Mikeala!"he pleads but gets no responce and leaves._

* * *

**_So Chapter 2 Aint So Great I Promise It'll Get Better x_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it though x_**

**_Aine x_**


End file.
